Thamill’s Insurgance Pokemon
Alive Pokemon Final Party Happy the Eevee * Obtained S1EP02 (Lv 7) at the Pokémon Lab * Placed in Daycare S1EP10 (Lv 24) * Retrieved from Daycare S2EP41 (Lv 87) * Time Out S3EP21 * Bailed Out S3EP34 Zor the Dragonite * Obtained S1EP16 as a Dratini (Lv 18) at the Game Corner * Evolved into a Dragonair S2EP02 * Evolved into a Dragonite S2EP17 Bob the Regigigas * Caught S3EP25 (Lv 100) in the Gaea Core Jr. W (Junior Wopper) the Wobbuffet * Hatched S1EP18 as a Wynaut * Evolved into a Wobbuffet S1EP19 Audrey the Lugia * Caught S3EP33 (Lv 100) in the Whirl Islands PC Tabitha the Makuhita * Caught S1EP07 (Lv 15) in the Suntouched Exitway Bonnie the Bonsly * Obtained S1EP16 (Lv ) in Helios City Saddle the Weedle * Caught S1EP18 (Lv 16) in K's Friend Safari Quoago the Quagsire * Caught S2EP05 (Lv 34) on the Stormy Seas * Queen Quoago, the Queen, the Fake Burger Cardi the Delta Dunsparce * Caught S2EP13 (Lv 38) on Lush Island Bun Colo the Charizard * Caught S2EP19 as Charizard (Lv 59) in the Dragon Ruins Sharkeisha the Delta Axew * Caugth S2EP21 as Axew (Lv 35) at the Trade Outpost Delta Solosis * Caught S2EP23 (Lv 30) for Mission 4 (Ancient Pyramid) Mew * Caught S2EP26 (Lv 70) in the Crystal Caves Cyndi the Delta Cyndaquil * Caught S2EP26 (Lv 12) at Satellite Corps Baby Bop the Deino (Shiny) * Caught S2EP26 (Lv 42) for Mission 5 (Dragon Ruins) Phenny the Delta Phantump * Caught S2EP30 (Lv 10) in a Hidden Grotto (Mt Rose) Pork the Mamoswine * Caught S2EP35 (Lv 66) in Deyraan Cave Jimm the Kricketot * Caught S2EP42 (Lv 5) in Nagarex Forest greg the Delta Petilil * Caught S2EP46 (Lv 16) in Victory Road – Volanic a bull the Bouffalant * Caught S3EP10 (Lv 79) on Route 17 Arceus the Unown (?) * Caught S3EP11 (Lv 94) in the Alpha Temple Buusette the Ditto * Caught S3EP12 (Lv 83) in No Man's Land Denny's the Delta Ditto * Caught S3EP12 (Lv 30) in the Day-Care Striphair the Groudon * Caught S3EP15 (Lv 90) in the Outer Core Volcanion the Flareon * Caught S3EP16 (Lv 66) in Rose Crater MISSINGNO. the MISSINGNO * Caught S3EP16 (Lv 80) NO DATA Beybklade the Kabutops * Caught S3EP17 (Lv 32) for Mission 1 (Scientists Club) Nora the Delta Mawile * Caught S3EP18 (Lv 44) in a Hidden Grotto (Holon Grasslands) Khufu the Delta Torchic * Caught S3EP19 (Lv 10) in the Holon Pyramid Heathcare (Healthcare) the Delta Tangela * Caught S3EP20 (Lv 56) in the Holon Desert Zora the Delta Dragonair * Caught S3EP20 as a Delta Dratini (Lv 22) in the Holon Underlake * Evolved into Delta Dragonair S3EP21 * Evolved into Delta Dragonite S3EP25 Goober the Delta Goomy * Caught S3EP22 (Lv 30) in the Holon Marsh Apophis the Delta Feebas * Traded S3EP23 (Lv 19) at Settlement Juliet Latinos the Latios * Caught S3EP24 (Lv 80) for Mission 7 Frodo the Delta Beldum (Ruin) * Obtained S3EP26 (Lv 20) in the Medic's Tent Leaveme the Delta Buneary * Caught S3EP26 (Lv 31) in the Holon Desert Cave Latinas the Latios * Caught S3EP30 as Latinos (Lv 100) on Mist Island Gun the Doublade * Caught S3E30 (Lv 76) on Misty Way Donkey the Kyogre * Caught S3EP31 (Lv 110) in the Deep Cavern Sunders (Colonel Sunders) the Moltres * Caught S3EP34 (Lv 100) on Citadark Isle Illegal Delta Bergmite * Caught S2EP20 (Lv15) in the Dragon Ruins Buu the Snorlax * Caught S2EP06 (Lv 45) on Route 8 Delta Liepard * Caught S2EP20 (Lv 45) in Selene City Pooder the Delta Metang (Spider) * Caught S2EP36 (Lv 40) in Murk Forest Tights the Zygarde * Caught S3EP14 (Lv 90) in the Dragon Ruins Reshi the Reshiram * Obtained S3EP14 (Lv 50) in the Dragon Ruins George the Delta Riolu * Caught S3EP20 (Lv 40) in the Holon Pyramid Wagby the Delta Magby * Caught S3EP20 (Lv 20) in the Holon Underlake Birby the Delta Treecko * Caught S3EP21 (Lv 10) in the Holon Grasslands Maskoff the Delta Karrablast * Caught S3EP22 (Lv 40) in the Holon Grasslands Gorona '''the Delta Sableye * Caught S3EP23 (Lv 40) in the Holon Volcano '''Peggy the Delta Petilil * Caught S3EP23 (Lv 20) in the Holon Grasslands rankel (Franklin) the Carracosta * Caught S3EP23 (Lv 82) in the Holon Undercave Crikey the Delta Froakie * Caught S3EP24 (Lv 10) in the Holon Marsh Darude the Delta Regirock * Caught S3EP26 (Lv 100) in the Holon Desert Cave Eunice the Delta Regice * Caught S3EP26 (Lv 100) in the Holon Underlake Regifre the Delta Registeel * Caught S3EP27 (Lv 100) in the Holon Volcano Erma the Delta Geodude * Caught S3EP27 (Lv 50) in the Ancient Ruins Benjamin the Delta Pidgeot * Caught S3EP27 as a Delta Pidgey (Lv 12) in Samsara Cave * Evolved S3EP28 into a Delta Pidgeotto * Evolved S3EP28 into a Delta Pidgeot Miku the Meloetta * Caught S3EP31 (Lv 100) in Samsara Cave Lord Farqu the Delta Charmander * Obtained S3EP32 (Lv 7) at the Pokémon Lab Kuzco the Arceus * Caught S3EP36 (Lv 105) at the Throne of the Hegamon Traded Nofrillish the Frillish * Caught S1EP10 (Lv 23) on Route 4 * Traded for Helios the Larvesta S1EP15 (Lv23) Busy (II) the Shuckle * Caught S2EP20 (Lv 56) in Nasca Town * Traded for Gojira the Pupitar S2EP22 (Lv 56) ugly rose the Budew * Hatched S2EP36 * Traded for D. Brown the Delta Doduo S2EP38 (Lv 1) Rick the Gastly * Caught S2EP43 (Lv 19) in the Pokémon Tower * Traded for Apophis the Delta Feebas S3EP23 (Lv 19) Sacrificed Warro the Sceptile * Caught S2EP13 (Lv 52) on Route 11 * Sacrified for Gojira S2EP40 (Lv 56) Cabbage the Delta Scraggy * Caught S2EP15 (Lv 10) in a Hidden Grotto (Murk Forest) * Sacrified for Gojira S2EP40 (Lv 10) Sinking the Tentacool * Caught S1EP09 (Lv 17) in Metchi Town * Sacrified for Gojira S2EP40 (Lv 17) Fourna the Florges * Caught S2EP21 (Lv 58) in the Flower Grotto (Mysterious Hideaway) * Sacrified for Mizu S2EP40 (Lv 58) Chief the Delta Munchlax * Caught S2EP22 (Lv 10) in a Hidden Grotto (Route 8) * Sacrified for Mizu S2EP40 (Lv 10) Levi the Magikarp * Caught S1EP06 (Lv 17) in Cyan Cave * Sacrified for Mizu S2EP40 (Lv 17) Rayman the Mantine * Caught S2EP05 (Lv 41) in Miara Town * Sacrified for Dyson S2EP40 (Lv 41) D. Brown (Doctor Brown) the Delta Doduo * Traded S2EP38 (Lv 1) in Prion Town * Evolved S2EP38 into a Delta Dodrio * Sacrified for Dyson S2EP40 (Lv 51) Unhatched Egg from Hekate Town * Sacrified for Dyson S2EP40 Released Percy (Persy) the Darkrai * Caught S3EP28 (Lv 80) in the Small Shack * Released S3EP34 (Lv 90) Deceased Pokemon Kong the Diglett * Caught S1EP03 (Lv 9) in Telnor Cave * Died S1EP03 (Lv 9) Rotty the Poochyena * Caught S1EP04 as a (Lv 9) in Dark Cave * Died S1EP05 (Lv 17) Mr. Satan (I) the Hitmonchan * Caught S1EP06 as a Tyrogue (Lv 14) In the Ancient Ruins * Evolved into a Hitmonchan S1EP07 * Died S1EP08 (Lv 21) Busy (I) the Shuckle * Caught S1EP04 (Lv 11) in the Midna Mine * Died S1EP08 (Lv 22) Jack the Axew * Caught S1EP07 (Lv 20) for Mission 1 * Died S1EP11 (Lv 30) Smellsgood (I) the Heatmor * Caught S1EP05 (Lv 10) in a Hidden Grotto (Midna Garden) * Died S1EP14 (Lv 38) Ja Rule the Feraligatr * Caught S1EP05 as a Totodile (Lv 14) on Route 2 * Evolved into a Croconaw S1EP06 * Evolved into a Feraligatr S1EP12 * Died S1EP16 (Lv 41) Mr. Satan (II) the Hitmonchan * Caught S1EP13 (Lv 34) in Koril Cave * Died S1EP17 (Lv 41) Suna the Delta Muk * Caught S1EP07 as a Delta Grimer (Lv 30) for Mission 2 (Rezzai Desert) * Evolved into a Delta Muk S1EP14 * Died S1EP17 (Lv 41) Kwan the Delta Kirlia * Caught S1EP10 as Tideus the Delta Ralts (Lv 15) in the Small House * Evolved into Delta Kirlia S1EP11 * Died S1EP17 (Lv 40) Goggles the Vibrava (Shiny) * Caught S1EP14 (Lv 36) in the Rezzai Desert * Died S1EP17 (Lv 40) Silver the Pupitar * Caught S1EP13 as Thamill the Larvitar (Lv 36) in Samsara Cave * Evolved into a Pupitar S1EP16 * Died S1EP17 (Lv 43) *'END OF IN-GAME NUZLOCKE CHALLENGE*' Buu the Ditto * Caught S1EP13 (Lv 34) on the Crossroads * Died S1EP19 (Lv 34) Helios the Larvesta * Traded S1EP15 (Lv 23) in a Roggan House * Died S1EP19 (Lv 48) Bobo the Diggersby * Caught S1EP04 as a Bunnelby (Lv 11) on Route 1 * Evolved into a Diggersby S1EP11 * Died S1EP19 (Lv 48) Brock the Sudowoodo * Caught S1EP09 (Lv 20) on Route 3 * Died S1EP20 (Lv 20) Scholar the Venipede * Caught S1EP12 (Lv 29) in the Vipik Dump * Died S1EP20 (Lv 29) Fuji the Kadabra * Caught S1EP16 (Lv 36) on Route 6 * Died S2EP01 (Lv 49) Belly the Gulpin * Caught S1EP17 (Lv 38) in the Helios Sewer * Died S2EP01 (Lv 47) Smellsgood (II) the Heatmor * Caught S2EP02 (Lv 42) in the Cave of Steam * Died S2EP10 (Lv 49) Rose the Delta Roselia * Caught S2EP04 as a Delta Budew (Lv 10) in the Far West Wing * Evolved into Delta Roselia S2EP05 * Died S2EP12 (Lv 53) Mizu the Azumarill * Hatched S1EP10 as a Marill * Evolved into a Azumarill S2EP02 * Died S2EP27 (Lv 68) * 24 Hour Resurection S2EP30 (Lv 69/68) Dyson the Delta Bisharp * Caught S2E14 as Jiraiya the Delta Pawniard (Lv 40) at the Power Farm * Evolved into Delta Bisharp S2EP17 * Died S2EP29 (Lv 60) * 24 Hour Resurection S2EP30, died again (Lv 65/67) Gojira the Tyranitar * Traded S2EP22 as a Pupitar (Lv 56) in Selene City * Evolved into Tyranitar S2EP23 * Died S2EP38 (Lv 70) * 24 Hour Resurection S2EP30 (Lv 72/71) Budget the Rotom * Caught S1EP07 (Lv 21) in Suntouched City * Died S2EP47 (Lv 80) * Fed Rare Candy S2EP51 (Lv 81) Nox the Giratina * Caught S2EP45 (Lv 85) at the Throne of the Hegamon * Died S3EP32 (Lv 93) Killer the Nidoking * Caught S1EP02 as a Nidoran♂ (Lv 5) in Shade Forest * Evolved into a Nidorino S1EP04 * Placed in Daycare S1EP10 (Lv 26) * Retrieved from Daycare S2EP41 (Lv 85) * Evolved into Nidoking S2EP51 * Died S3EP35 (Lv 94)